


Chopin - Prelude, E-Minor. Op.28 No.4

by blindforce



Series: dsmp [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flowers, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce
Summary: It shouldn't have ended like this.He grips the dirt block harder, eyes stinging as tears built up, ignoring the clumps of dirt that fell at his feet and buried itself under his fingernails.It wasn't supposed to end like this.Basically just a rewrite of Ranboo planting flowers at Tommy's house after hearing the news
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dsmp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103957
Kudos: 42





	Chopin - Prelude, E-Minor. Op.28 No.4

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block is a bitch!!!! Hope u enjoy this, I have an idea for a tfts fic but,,, no motivation

It shouldn't have ended like this.

He grips the dirt block harder, eyes stinging as tears built up, ignoring the clumps of dirt that fell at his feet and buried itself under his fingernails.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Tommy was supposed to get out. Tommy was supposed to continue his hotel. Tommy was supposed to be surprised at seeing Bee'N'Boo hotel just across from his own. They were supposed to have friendly rivalry.

A tear runs down his face, the dirt block falling apart in his hands, it falling to his feet, his hands gripping onto nothing over than the dirt that stuck to his hands.

His arms fall to his sides as his mind screams at him, something about just how quiet it is everywhere else making him feel ill.

He turns away from the prison, watching as Sam stands at the entrance, leaning against the doorway, head down. 

If Ranboo squints just a tiny bit more, he can see how Sam's hands shake.

He turns, kicking his feet in hopes that the dirt won't seep into his shoes more than it already has, and leaves.

* * *

He is thankful that he organised his chests the other day, otherwise he knew he would have been scouring them for longer than necessary. He was also grateful that miscellaneous flora had been planted not too long ago around the community house, considering he didn't have enough flowers on him from just his chests.

He makes his way up the prime path, staring where Tubbo's house had been before it was burnt down. He never saw it in person before it was turned to ashes, only having seen one or two pictures from the servers early days that it had cameos in.

He quickens his pace as the stairs come into view.

He makes his way up the steps, panting a bit too heavy to be comfortable, but he has something that needs to be done, so it's worth the painful squeeze in his chest.

He sees Jack, but doesn't bother to really glance his way.

He walks towards Tommy's dirt house, feet stopping at the front doors. He peers inside, frownibg as he sees how dusty it was inside.

He turns, tepping down from the wooden path and onto the grass. He pulls out the flowers he had been collecting — white and red.

He places down a white tulip near the base of Tommy's house, digging a hole with his clawed hands before gently patting some dirt on top of the flowers root. He repeats the process from the rest of the flowers, red tulips, a singular oxeye daisy, and one light pink tulip.

Once done, he stands up, dusting off his hands, making a mental note to ask Phil to help him clean the dirt under his nails, that is, if he remembers.

He shakes his head, ridding the thought. He doesn't want to think about that. 

He turns, stepping back onto the wooden path, taking a few steps before turning back once more, feeling a pair of eyes on him still.

He gives the house a moments silence, a soft smile painting his face as he remembers the soul lost that day.

He turns, paying no mind to the man that still stood behind him, watching him the entire time.

He leaves.


End file.
